Dead and burried
by murai-sakura
Summary: yami is dead (Oh well, someone had to die). See how Bakura reacts... (One-Shot)
1. Default Chapter

Imagine, Yami is killed by a psycho shooter - I said imagine- . If that would really happpen, how would Bakura react? 60sentences that you really shouldn't use on a funeral.  
  
Yami: So this time you'r killing me? -_-  
  
F: Don't worry Yami, like I said above, imagine, besides, in the story you are allready dead, it's supposed to be funny, so,...  
  
Yami: So what?  
  
F: So stop crying you loser!  
  
Bakura: What am I supposed to do?  
  
F: Make fun of yami's death.  
  
Bakura:Cool, how much fun.  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
F: Bakura; will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Bakura: Sure, Murai-Sakura doesn't own any yu-gi-oh-characters. It's a darn shame, I really like my part in her stories.  
  
F: ^_^ Thanks. ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^--^-^--^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^  
  
Dead and Burried  
  
1.Bakura: It's not fair Ryou, I wanted to kill him "sob".  
Ryou: -_-  
  
2.Bakura: He looks kind of pale, is that healthy?  
  
3.Bakura: Cool, he's totally stiff, now I can use him as my new surfing-board.  
  
4. Bakura: Hahaha, how's that pharaoh? Instead of being burried in a piramid, you'r being burried in the ground, you loser.  
  
5. Where's the shooter? I wanna kiss him.  
  
6. I had to wake up early and that stupid pharaoh can stay asleep.  
  
7.Where's his millenium-puzzle?  
  
8. I'm surprised his hair fits in the coffin.  
  
9. Why the sad faces? Who died?  
  
10. When can we eat?  
  
11. Priest: Dearly beloved, we've gathered here to,...  
Bakura: Boring!!!  
  
12. I've never been so happy in my entire life. "snif".  
  
13. Can I have his puzzle, his car, his house, his money and his private slave?  
  
14. I think he's just faking  
  
15. "pokes yami with a stick" Ryou, why isn't he moving?  
  
16. There, there Yugi, there are lots of other yami's in the world.  
  
17. Does this mean I can take over the world?  
  
18. When is the party?  
  
19. Can't we just burn him?  
  
20. Now there's no one who can stand in my way, except for that evil furball.  
  
21. Let's all point at yami and laugh.  
  
22. Man, he really should take a bath.  
  
23. I wana eat, can I have his leg?  
  
24. "pulls yami's hair". Unbelievable, it's not a wig.  
  
25. I wonder,... "pulls yami's pants down" Damn, he's larger then me.  
  
26. Great job on the make-up, they even hid his uglyness.  
  
27. Can I burrie him?  
  
28. Come on, where's the music, I feel like dancing.  
  
29. He will be in our hearts forever,... NOT!!!  
  
30. I wanted to go to an amusement park but this is even more fun.  
  
31. Why does he have all the attention?  
  
32. It took 5 millenia but now he's finally dead.  
  
33. That's one more piece of turkey I can get with thanksgiving.  
  
34. His new color looks good on him.  
  
35. Can we go home now? It's not like he appreciate's this.  
  
36. Hey, hey, save the tears for me.  
  
37. Ryou,... Can I kick him?  
  
38. So far the heart of the cards.  
  
39. After the funeral, I will send the ones who cried to the shadow realm.  
  
40. Can't we just throw him away, after all; he's broken.  
  
41. Is there any coffie?  
  
42.Oh Yugi, maybe it's a bad time to tell you but,... HE HATED YOU!!!  
  
43. He's just showing off.  
  
44. Ryou, you are sure he's dead right?  
  
45. Why did I have to come here, it's not like he'll come to my funeral.  
  
46. I wish it was raining, then the pharaoh would be all alone here.  
  
47. Why all the flowers? It's not even his birthday.  
  
48. He looks better then ever.  
  
49. Ryou, stop crying! You'r waisting water.  
  
50. BURN IN HELL, SUCKER!!!  
  
51.Where's your Dark Magician now huh?  
  
52. Poor worms, they'll get sick.  
  
53. Can I have his christmas present?  
  
54. When will he finally learn, you have to avoid bullets, not just stand there an trust in the heart of the,... Whatever.  
  
55. I really hope it isn't a dream this time.  
  
56. To bad his mother doesn't live to see this day.  
  
57. Og Ryou, before I forget, I want his puzzle for my birthday.  
  
58. I really, really want his boots.  
  
59. I want his skeleton as a souvenir.  
  
60. Good thing I hired a professional, he did a fine job, 19 bullets...  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^--^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^---^-^-^--^-^-^-^-- ^--^^-  
  
Yami: That was insulting...  
  
F: I liked it!  
  
Bakura: Me too!!!  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
F: Hey, you shouldn't complain, finally you are in a story of me!  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Bakura: Please revieuw 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR'S NOTES :  
  
Okay, yami died, but i soooo love what Bakura says about it, don't you ? I mean....I was on vacation and I wrote everything down that came to me, and now I have all of these lines. Not too shabby eh?  
  
Reviews! Cool!  
  
Feral imp: hiya nii-san.....shut up! Learn english first. (sorry; he's my brother)  
  
Cassandra: I'm sooo glad you enjoyed it, I made a lot of people crack up, yeah I watched it trough their webcam.  
  
Things May Change But I Don't: nah, I prefer killing ryou and abusing Joey  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: yeah "grin" I liked that one too  
  
Trunks: yo jojo, oO he has a point? I think it was pointless!  
  
Princess Moonstar: yeah, but i'm weird too, keep that in mind next time.  
  
Blaquerose: I did wrote more, wanna read em, I think there are better stories then this one in my own collection.  
  
Oranges10000000000000: yeah, og is supposed to be oh, my mistake!  
  
Vanishingact: it's allways nicer to read with two persons, I know that   
  
Hikari-chan: I am? Thanks! I do my best!  
  
Princess hallie: I'm laughing because your laughing, now you made my day.  
  
Greenishio: I love him too  
  
Yanno: shut up bro  
  
Ryou-lover2: Oo yamihunting kitty's? Wow! Cool!  
  
Pavchka: yay! Great, crack up people!  
  
TaleneIsMyYami: hilarious eh? Thanks  
  
Saturn Imp: yay! Glad ya liked it  
  
Curse of roel dragon: nah, I'm not that good, you should check my favorites, much better stories there.  
  
Curseofshadows: be carefull! You might still need that head....and I only wanted Yami to die.  
  
Star Girl11: giggle, giggle, woot!  
  
Cheerio Chomper: aaw, thank you so much, i love you too I love Yami too but when i have an idea....you can't stop me  
  
TJ: Tea? How can you insult her? She's just a stupid friendhsipfreak!  
  
Wow! So many people said it was hilarious? Then I think it really is hilarious! Woot! 


End file.
